


Marble Run

by ClaraLiteraria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime, Carreras de canicas, Gen, Manga, Marble Race, School club, Spokon, Sports
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLiteraria/pseuds/ClaraLiteraria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marble Run narra la historia de Ichiro Tachibana y el club de carreras de canicas del instituto japonés ficticio Midori High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Race 1: Asfixia

Ichiro Tachibana corría con todas sus fuerzas y aun así, ese día, no logró recorrer más de cincuenta metros sin perder el aliento. No obstante, Ichiro se detuvo y se sentó en un lado de la calle con una sonrisa en los labios. Miró con ojos brillantes el punto desde el que había partido. Ese día era un gran día porque había logrado recorrer un metro más, lo cual era sumamente importante, pues llevaba meses atascado en la marca de cuarenta y nueve metros. 

Con la emoción del momento, se olvidó de que había empezado a ahogarse pero, por desgracia, pronto regresó a la realidad y sacó el inhalador de la mochila. Debía ser cauteloso y parar en el momento adecuado si no quería sufrir un ataque grave, pero afortunadamente controlaba perfectamente hasta dónde podía llegar.

Ichiro arrastraba su enfermedad desde que tenía consciencia; y digo arrastraba porque era verdaderamente una carga pesada, un brutal yunque que tiraba de él desde el fondo de sus pulmones. Nunca había sido capaz de practicar deportes a pesar de que era algo que ambicionaba con toda su alma porque el asma lo lastraba.

No obstante, Ichiro sabía que podía hacer más y mejor, que podía esforzarse y conseguir su sueño. Tal vez no mañana ni dentro de un mes, pero algún año, podría recorrer cien metros sin sufrir un ataque asmático. Ichiro tenía dieciséis años y sabía que le sobraba el tiempo.

Con el sabor de la victoria aún fresco, se levantó y se encaminó hacia casa, esta vez lentamente, imaginándose a sí mismo como jugador de fútbol o baloncesto.

Siempre se preguntó qué deporte sería el más adecuado para él. Su instituto, Midori High, contaba con varios clubes deportivos pero, por motivos obvios, él nunca había podido participar, así que siempre se apuntaba a los clubes culturales que no lo satisfacían en absoluto (y que, además, cada vez tenían menos miembros). Ese año decidió unirse al aburrido club literario, en el que los tres componentes (Yuya, Mariko y él mismo) se turnaban cada tarde para leer o recitar en voz alta algún poema o novela que ellos mismos elegían. Aún no había rellenado y presentado la solicitud porque el curso escolar acababa de comenzar, pero parecía que no le quedaría otro remedio que quedar relegado un año más a los clubes culturales mientras sus compañeros vivían la emoción del deporte.

Sin permitir que estos pensamientos tristes nublaran del todo su mente, Ichiro llegó a casa. Su madre, que estaba preparando la cena, se giró para mirarlo con severidad cuando lo oyó entrar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Por… ahí, ya sabes —.A Ichiro siempre se le había dado muy mal mentir—. Estudiando en la biblioteca del instituto.

Ella frunció el ceño durante un minuto que pareció eterno, pero luego regresó a la cocina y siguió hablando, pero no a Ichiro, sino para sí misma.

—Vaya, parece que este año por fin se va a aplicar.

Aliviado, Ichiro subió deprisa las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Como no tenía ropa de gimnasia (poseía una justificación especial del médico para no asistir a esas clases), tenía que “entrenar” con su uniforme escolar normal,  lo cual era un poco incómodo porque este constaba de una chaqueta americana con camisa, corbata y pantalón de cuadros grises, y no era precisamente lo más apropiado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ichiro estaba tumbado en la cama y dormido, sin haber cenado siquiera. Había sido un día agotador.

 

Aquel 13 de abril iba a ser inolvidable para Ichiro, pero él aún no lo sabía. Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas, salió quince minutos antes. Uno de sus puntos fuertes (quizá el único desde su perspectiva) era la puntualidad, y por eso lo explotaba al máximo. Siempre llegaba y  se sentaba en clase antes que nadie, y tal vez esa fuese una de las razones por las que sus compañeros lo consideraban un _friki._ La otra era, claro estaba, que nunca asistía a gimnasia con ellos; se quedaba en el aula leyendo o haciendo tareas. Y por esa razón, Ichiro sólo tenía una amiga.

—¡Ichi! —gritó una dulce voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Hablando del rey de Roma. Mari Miyazawa corría hacia él saludando con la mano. Ichiro se detuvo para que pudiera alcanzarlo y la saludó con una sonrisa que ella correspondió poco después. Mari estaba radiante, con su melena color caoba a la altura del hombro, lisa y brillante, adornada por una cinta y sus ojos negros que parecían sonreír. Era su mejor amiga y la única que podía entenderlo, y se sentía muy agradecido por tenerla a su lado.

—Te veo muy contento hoy, Ichi. Eso es… raro en ti.

—¡Claro! ¿Sabes… sabes qué, Mari? Ayer conseguí hacer cincuenta metros, ¡cincuenta, nada más y nada menos!

La sonrisa amable de Mari se transformó en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Otra vez corriendo? Es peligroso, sabes que no deberías hacerlo, y aun así… ¿es que no te preocupa que pueda pasarte algo?

—Por supuesto que no, nunca me ha pasado nada —Ichiro hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto—, sé lo que hago y controlo perfectamente, conozco mis capacidades.

Pero estas palabras fueron en vano, pues Mari no se tranquilizó.

—Eso no significa nada, cualquier día…—se hizo el silencio—. No pensarás ir hoy otra vez, ¿no?

—Claro que sí —El tono de voz de Ichiro era desafiante, estaba totalmente convencido de lo que decía y hacía.

—Está bien, al menos déjame que vaya contigo. No creo que sirva de mucho, pero si te pasara algo, yo estaría ahí para ayudarte.

La emoción desapareció del rostro de Ichiro. Le daba cierta vergüenza que Mari lo viese correr por mucha que fuese la confianza que tenía con ella.

—Bueno, vale —dijo, no muy convencido.

Ella volvió a sonreír y ambos se dirigieron al instituto.

 

Midori High era una escuela relativamente grande en la que tenían muchísimo peso los clubes deportivos (por desgracia para Ichiro). El club de baloncesto de Midori había ganado el torneo interescolar dos años consecutivos y el instituto contaba incluso con clubes bastante fuertes de deportes menos comunes. Por otro lado, esto contrastaba con el alto declive de los clubes culturales.

Ichiro y Mari se despidieron al llegar él a su aula, puesto que estaban en clases distintas, y prometieron verse durante la hora de la comida. Tal y como esperaba, Ichiro era el primero en llegar. La paz y el silencio inundaban la clase 2-B; tanto era así que podían verse las motas de polvo flotando en la luz de la ventana.

Lamentablemente, esta tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues el aula se llenó pronto de alumnos que conversaban animadamente entre ellos y que, como siempre, ignoraron a Ichiro, salvo el grupo de matones liderado por Shoyo Kurose, que le propinaron puñetazos en el brazo nada amistosos.

Llegó la hora de la comida e Ichiro salió de clase frotándose el brazo todavía dolorido y tosiendo. Tal y como le había prometido, Mari acudió a su encuentro.

—Ichi, sintiéndolo mucho, no voy a poder ir contigo cuando termine el instituto. Resulta que hoy me tocaba quedarme a limpiar, pero quiero que me prometas que volverás directamente a casa y no “entrenarás”.

Mari extendió el meñique y él lo miró, receloso. Era sólo un día, al fin y al cabo, y su mejor amiga estaba preocupada por él. Ichiro apartó los ojos y levantó su dedo para entrelazarlo con el de Mari. Ella mostró una sonrisa amplia y luminosa como una cálida mañana de primavera y se ofreció para acompañarlo hasta la cafetería.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió lento. Kurose y los suyos continuaban burlándose de Ichiro, tirándole trozos de papel y haciendo muecas y gestos groseros a espaldas del profesor mientras este explicaba. Él estaba ya acostumbrado porque era algo diario, así que llegado cierto punto decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlos.

Cuando terminó la última clase, Ichiro recogió sus cosas y se apresuró para regresar a casa. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, y sólo quería dormir un rato y olvidarse de su triste vida durante unas horas.

No obstante, ese día era diferente. Kurose y los de su pandilla habían cuchicheado por lo bajini mientras él salía del aula y lo siguieron, pero Ichiro no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo fuera de la escuela. Iba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando miró hacia un lado y vio tres sombras detrás de él. Esto hizo que acelerara el paso instintiva y progresivamente hasta llegar casi a correr. En ese momento, oyó risas a sus espaldas.

—¿Tienes miedo, gallina? —Bramó Kurose con su voz ronca. Los otros dos seguían riéndose.

Ichiro optó por hacer oídos sordos y seguir a paso ligero, pero lo alcanzaron pronto y Kurose lo agarró del brazo.

—Responde —dijo uno de sus matones, sacando los puños.

—¿Pretendías correr y huir de nosotros? —Kurose soltó una carcajada que retumbó en toda la calle —.Tú no correrías ni aunque hubiera fuego.  

Los tres volvieron a reír al unísono mientras Ichiro pugnaba por zafarse de la zarpa de Kurose, pero este era demasiado fuerte y no lo soltaba. Lo único que logró fueron más risotadas del trío. Estaba al borde del llanto, pero debía resistir porque eso era justo lo que ellos querían.

El mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Lo único que oía eran las risas y lo único que sentía era rabia, una ira que le quemaba por dentro. Y, llevado por esa misma ira, hizo algo que no había hecho nunca.

Se liberó de sus captores y, acto seguido, tomó tanto aire como pudo y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin mirar atrás y sin ver otra cosa que la calle delante de él. Las risas se apagaron repentinamente y la rabia, poco a poco, también se atenuó hasta que la sustituyó una sensación que no había experimentado nunca: euforia, de ese tipo que inunda tu ser por completo cuando consigues algo que llevabas ansiando mucho tiempo. Y, por así decirlo, Ichiro había logrado ser feliz en menos de un minuto. Con cada zancada que daba sentía como si volara, como si se alejara de la tierra y sus problemas y ascendiera a un estado espiritual por encima del común de la gente. Había dejado de ver, de oír, de oler. Todos sus sentidos estaban colapsados. Había olvidado respirar, y había olvidado que comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Empezó a toser violentamente, pero aun así siguió corriendo. No sabía cuántos metros había recorrido ni cuántos le quedaban por recorrer, sólo sabía que no podía detenerse. Era como un pájaro libre por fin tras años y años de encarcelamiento, y pretendía disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Pero la tos se transformó en asfixia y su enfermedad comenzó a tirar de él y lastrarlo como hacía siempre. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, Ichiro no era consciente de la gravedad del asunto.

Casi podía sentir crecer unas alas imaginarias en su espalda mientras corría y sus pulmones se apagaban. Su respiración no era ya más que un débil susurro ronco.

No obstante, ni siquiera la magia de la fuerza de voluntad obra milagros, y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Ni aun así paró de correr, ni tampoco cuando el aire dejó de llegar por completo a sus pulmones. Todo se había vuelto negro a su alrededor y no notaba las piernas ni el resto del cuerpo.

Ichiro se estaba muriendo pero no se había percatado. Lo último que escuchó antes de colapsar y desplomarse en el suelo fue una voz femenina conocida gritando su nombre.

Aquel 13 de abril, Ichiro Tachibana murió, metafóricamente hablando.

 

***

 

Se despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, totalmente blanca. Confundido, se preguntó si estaría en el cielo o cualquier equivalente similar, pero levantó las manos y comprobó que, al menos, seguía teniendo cuerpo físico. No recordaba absolutamente nada, lo último que podía rememorar era haber corrido como nunca hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Y vaya si había merecido la pena. Sólo de pensar en esa sensación maravillosa se sentía mejor.

Durante unos minutos estuvo él solo en la habitación, hasta que entraron dos adultos (sus padres) y una chica joven, su mejor amiga, Mari Miyazawa. Su madre corrió hacia la cama. No fue hasta ese momento que Ichiro identificó el lugar en el que estaba como un hospital.

—¡Hijo! Estábamos preocupados, has estado a punto de morir y lo habrías hecho de no ser porque Mari te encontró justo cuando te caíste al suelo. Dice que fue horrible.

Parecía querer abrazarlo, pero su marido con la mirada le decía que se abstuviera. En el otro lado de la cama, Mari presentaba una expresión consternada. Eso le partió el corazón.

Ichiro no supo hacia dónde mirar. Todavía estaba mareado y sentía náuseas, no estaba de ninguna forma preparado para que su madre lo regañara.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Sabes…—dijo entre sollozos la mujer—. sabes perfectamente que no puedes esforzarte en exceso, y aun así has sido un egoísta.

No, no estaba de ninguna manera preparado para seguir escuchando. Cada una de esas palabras era como un cuchillo que penetraba su alma. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, no quería saber nada más. Sólo quería descansar y en ese momento deseó haber muerto de verdad durante el accidente. Mari le había salvado la vida y él sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de agradecérselo nunca porque no era lo que quería. Tal vez su destino era morir corriendo, morir haciendo lo que siempre había deseado hacer. No obstante, seguía vivo por algún motivo que no entendía. A veces, se dijo, la vida no es justa.

 

Los días pasaron y, tras recibir el alta del hospital, Ichiro se volvió un chico taciturno y melancólico. Ya ni siquiera quería hablar con Mari durante la comida o volver a casa con ella, pues prefería pasar las horas libres solo, deambulando por los pasillos del colegio. Lo único bueno que había tenido todo aquello era que la pandilla de Kurose había dejado de molestarlo aunque, francamente, ahora le daba exactamente igual si vapuleaban su cuerpo.

La apatía se adueñó de él y poco a poco dejó de sentir. Se miraba al espejo y veía su rostro lleno de tiritas por los arañazos y heridas leves que había sufrido al caer al suelo, y no veía nada más. No se reconocía a sí mismo. En cierto modo, Ichiro estaba realmente muerto.

Pasó una semana entera y luego otra más. Un día, durante uno de sus paseos, se internó en una zona del instituto que no había pisado nunca. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, sólo la luz del sol se colaba por los ventanales y reinaba el silencio absoluto, así que pensó que sería el lugar ideal para él.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí eternamente y no tener que ver a nadie nunca más. Por desgracia, eso era imposible. Intentó dejar de pensar, pero fue incapaz. Los pensamientos negativos flotaban en su mente mofándose de él, e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Deseó haber muerto cuando se dio la oportunidad, pero también deseó no haber nacido nunca. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir una vida frustrada desde sus comienzos? Es más, ¿por qué seguir viviendo?

Pero entonces oyó un sonido en medio del silencio. Llevado por la curiosidad, levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Parecía el ruido que hacían muchas bolas al chocar entre sí o, mejor dicho, al chocar entre sí y rodar. No sabía por qué, pero era un sonido que le gustaba en cierto modo. Era relajante oírlo, y era lo primero que escuchaba en dos semanas que hizo aflorar una chispa de felicidad en su interior, aunque no entendió el motivo.

Dispuesto a descubrir la procedencia del sonido, se puso en pie y se dejó llevar por su instinto y su oído. Subió una escalera y cruzó un pasillo largo hasta que el ruido comenzó a oírse cada vez más fuerte. Por fin identificó el origen: provenía de detrás de una puerta cerrada al final del citado pasillo. Y en la puerta había una plaquita:

 

Club de carreras de canicas

 

¿Club de carreras de canicas? Ichiro frunció el entrecejo. Ignoraba que hubiera algo así en Midori High. Es más, hasta hacía unos segundos, ignoraba que existieran las carreras de canicas. Su mano, instintivamente, alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo un minuto. ¿Debía cruzar esa puerta? ¿Debía, por primera vez en dos semanas, escuchar a su corazón y fiarse esta vez?  Lo único que sabía era que ese sonido había conseguido devolverle una pizca de esperanza, y que era posible que tras esa puerta estuviese su futuro y una vida mejor que la que tenía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichiro hizo girar el pomo y abrió la puerta. Ante él apareció una sala amplia y diáfana y la luz procedente del interior inundó el pasillo. Un chico alto, alertado por su presencia, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo justo delante de Ichiro, adelantó el puño y él se asustó durante un segundo y retrocedió, creyendo que se trataba de una amenaza, pero el estudiante desconocido abrió el puño y reveló una canica dentro de su mano.

—¿Te apetece probar? —le dijo.

Aquel fue el día en el que la vida de Ichiro Tachibana comenzó de nuevo.


	2. Race 2: ¡Voy a unirme al club de carreras de canicas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro conoce a los miembros del club de carreras de canicas de su instituto y participa en su primera carrera.

Ichiro miró al chico alto y luego  la canica en su mano. Asintió tímidamente y su compañero lo invitó a entrar. Una extraña sensación de calidez invadió su corazón; se sentía aceptado y querido allí, y eso que acababa de conocer el lugar.

—Me llamo Yosuke Tamasu y soy el presidente del club de carreras de canicas de Midori High. Actualmente somos cuatro y seremos cinco si tú decides unirte.

Yosuke era moreno y tenía el pelo ondulado desordenado, lo que le confería un aire rebelde; era, a decir verdad, bastante apuesto, el típico chico de instituto popular y respetado. Sus ojos azules transmitían confianza, al igual que su amplia sonrisa. Ichiro cayó en la cuenta de que aún no se había presentado.

—Yo soy Ichiro Tachibana de la clase 2-B.

—Ah, otro compañero de segundo —dijo Yosuke—. Entonces es probable que conozcas a Shirou —señaló a otro chico en el interior de la sala del club. El tal Shirou era muy delgado y llevaba el pelo rubio ceniza de punta; Ichiro lo reconoció inmediatamente: era compañero de Mari. Saludó a Ichiro levantando el pulgar.

—¡Hola! Shirou Takahata para servirte. Sí, te conozco, eres el amigo de Mari, ¿no? Ella habla mucho de ti.

Ichiro asintió. Shirou había comenzado a charlar a gritos animadamente, pero él no lo escuchaba porque había desplazado la vista hacia el tercer miembro del club de carreras de canicas: era una chica con gafas y el pelo rojo cortado estilo bob que permanecía sentada en un rincón con la cabeza gacha.

—Ella es Nanami Tendou. Es bastante tímida, sobre todo cuando viene alguien nuevo por primera vez al club. Es nuestra única alumna de primero —. Yosuke hizo una señal con el brazo a Shirou para indicarle que se callara.

Ichiro se acercó despacio a Nanami.

—Me llamo Ichiro Tachibana, pasaba por aquí y he decidido visitar el club de carreras de canicas.

La chica levantó la mirada e Ichiro pudo ver sus grandes ojos verdes a través de los cristales de sus gafas con montura azul. Nanami sonrió.

—Yo soy Nanami Tendou. He estado en varios clubes este año pero ninguno me convencía, así que he decidido probar con el de carreras de canicas —hablaba con un tono de voz tan bajo que había que poner mucha atención para poder oírla.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? —inmediatamente después de formular esta pregunta, Ichiro comenzó a arrepentirse. Quizás se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban.

Nanami abrió mucho los ojos y giró la cabeza para ocultar el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

—Digamos que no encajaba en ninguno de ellos. Aquí al menos hay poca gente y me siento aceptada.

—Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien, incluso aunque al final decida no unirme al club. Supongo que nos seguiremos viendo por los pasillos y eso —su intención era transmitirle confianza a Nanami, y no sabía si lo había conseguido, pero ella parecía más cómoda ahora.

 

Ichiro continuó paseando por el club y se fijó en una pancarta grande que no había visto hasta el momento. Estaba colgada sobre las estanterías que ocupaban todas las paredes de la habitación (el centro de la sala estaba despejado con la excepción de una pista de carreras para canicas ya montada). En la pancarta podía leerse «Keep Running» (sigue corriendo) e Ichiro se preguntó si sería el lema del club de carreras de canicas, pues muchos clubes deportivos acostumbran a tener una frase motivacional que los define. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Yosuke señaló la pancarta y dijo:

—Sí, ese es nuestro lema. Es simple pero descriptivo, y creo que define bien nuestro espíritu —hizo una mueca de disgusto —.O, al menos, debería, definirlo. La verdad sea dicha, nunca hemos sido un club demasiado fuerte. Creo que nunca hemos pasado de los cuartos de final en el campeonato interescolar.

Este comentario debería haber desanimado a Ichiro, pero consiguió el efecto contrario. Por un segundo sintió el impulso de llevar el club a la victoria.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te animas a probar en las carreras? —Shirou interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ichiro miró a Yosuke.

—No competirías contra mí, sino contra ellos dos. De otra forma no sería demasiado justo.

Shirou tenía dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía eufórico por jugar contra Ichiro, pues era incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo. Nanami se levantó discretamente de su silla sin hacer ruido y se puso a la altura de su compañero. Juntos parecían el día y la noche. Yosuke, por su parte, entregó la canica que le había mostrado al llegar a Ichiro y se hizo a un lado para que los otros dos le hablaran de las suyas.

—Esta es mi _Don Quixote_ —Shirou abrió su mano y reveló una canica de color pardo que parecía bastante áspera a la vista—. La he lijado yo mismo para que tenga la textura que me gusta, sí, sí —. Y dicho esto, comenzó a frotársela por la cara. La hiperactividad de Shirou daba un poco de miedo, pensó Ichiro.

Nanami dio un paso adelante y mostró su canica, firmemente sujeta entre dos dedos finos con uñas muy cuidadas.

— _Water Lily_ —dijo con su acostumbrado hilo de voz. Ichiro se acercó para contemplarla mejor y descubrió la canica más bonita que había visto nunca. _Water Lily_ era de color verde agua transparente, de forma que la luz la atravesaba creando un precioso efecto acuarela, y tenía pintada una flor rosa fucsia. Pensó que sería una verdadera lástima usar esa canica para cualquier otra cosa que no fuese servir como adorno, pero tal vez Nanami tuviera sus motivos.

—Muy bien, quédate bien con el aspecto de tu canica, porque además de estas tres usaremos otras de relleno para que la carrera sea más emocionante —Yosuke exhibía una enorme sonrisa.

Ichiro miró una vez más la canica que tenía en la mano. Era turquesa brillante y muy lisa al tacto. Yosuke lo guió hasta la pista en el centro de la sala del club; Shirou y Nanami se colocaron en la salida junto con sus canicas. Yosuke, por su parte, añadió otras diez canicas de relleno y, cuando hubo acabado, le hizo una señal a Ichiro para que pusiera la suya propia al lado del resto.

Ichiro estaba nervioso, una sensación que le resultó muy extraña en aquel contexto. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso él si técnicamente la que iba a competir era su canica?

—Perfecto, ya estamos preparados. Generalmente, en las competiciones oficiales se usan los dedos para dar un pequeño impulso a la canica al comienzo de la carrera, pero nosotros dejaremos que corran ellas solas tras levantar el tabique que las separa del circuito —Yosuke parecía un profesor más que miembro del club (aunque era cierto que era el presidente), lo cual llevó a Ichiro a preguntarse dónde estaría el profesor que supervisaba el club de carreras de canicas, si es que lo había.

Shirou estaba expectante mientras Yosuke acercaba su mano al panel que retenía a las canicas. Nanami, por otra parte, parecía bastante tranquila, y a Ichiro comenzó a dolerle la tripa.

En un par de segundos que parecieron horas, Yosuke retiró el tabique y las canicas salieron veloces a la pista. Ese circuito en particular era sencillo, con un solo carril que llevaba directamente a la meta, pero con muchas curvas.

Nada más comenzar la carrera, las canicas de relleno se posicionaron en primer lugar y las siguieron _Don Quixote_ , _Water Lily_ y la canica de Ichiro. Esta, sin nombre, iba en último lugar. Shirou animaba sin parar a _Don Quixote,_ como si eso fuese a servir de algo. Nanami, sin embargo, continuaba impasible y miraba la pista con calma; parecía totalmente segura de su victoria y en la sala podía percibirse perfectamente el fuerte contraste entre las personalidades de ambos. Ichiro trataba de ocultar sus nervios mientras seguía atentamente el recorrido de las canicas.

Al llegar a una curva especialmente cerrada, _Don Quixote_ tomó impulso y cortó el paso a cuatro de las canicas de relleno, que quedaron rezagadas. Eso permitió que las canicas de Nanami e Ichiro avanzaran también.

—¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi _Don Quixote_! —gritó Shirou saltando de la alegría. Nanami sonrió levemente y se colocó bien las gafas.

La canica de Shirou continuó avanzando, imparable. Su textura áspera le otorgaba ventaja en una pista con curvas como aquella porque se aferraba con más fuerza al material del circuito y así conseguía tomarlas con más delicadeza. De hecho, en el siguiente tramo en el que se sucedían tres curvas cerradas, cuatro canicas de relleno más salieron fuera de la pista por coger las curvas con excesiva velocidad. Ahora ya sólo quedaban las tres de ellos y dos de relleno. Y _Don Quixote_ seguía encabezando la carrera, seguida por _Water Lily_ y la de Ichiro.

Shirou ya estaba convencido de su victoria y comenzó a gritar. No obstante, Nanami lo miró y volvió a sonreír. ¿Qué tramaba la chica? Estaba claro que el primer puesto sería para _Don Quixote_ , pero ella parecía pensar lo contrario.

Y, en efecto, Shirou se equivocó. En el tramo final de la pista, donde desaparecían las curvas y el circuito se convertía en una línea recta, _Water Lily_ y la canica de Ichiro comenzaron a acelerar y adelantaron a _Don Quixote_ . Shirou dejó de gritar y observó el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos con la boca abierta. Nanami seguía sonriendo en silencio mientras observaba cómo _Water Lily_ llegaba la primera a la meta, seguida por la canica de Ichiro. _Don Quixote_ alcanzó la meta en tercer lugar y, tras ella, las canicas de relleno que quedaban. Shirou no pudo ocultar su decepción, sobre todo porque Nanami sonreía ahora con plena satisfacción.

—Vaya, has quedado en segundo lugar, es un buen puesto para tratarse de tu primera carrera —dijo Yosuke, recogiendo la canica turquesa y ofreciéndosela a Ichiro.

—No lo entiendo —. Ichiro miró su canica y luego a Yosuke— ¿Cómo sabía Nanami que iba a ganar? Parecía totalmente segura de ello a pesar de que _Don Quixote_ tenía ventaja desde el principio en una pista con curvas.

—Muy observador, sí señor. Veo que te has dado cuenta de la clara ventaja de la canica de Shirou en este tipo de pista con curvas. Para una canica áspera como la suya, el agarre en las curvas es garantía de victoria, o lo sería si el circuito estuviese formado por curvas de principio a fin. Si no hubiera sido por ese tramo final, _Don Quixote_ habría ganado.

—En pistas y tramos rectos, _Water Lily_ tiene ventaja —aclaró Nanami—. Sabía que la victoria era mía porque _Don Quixote_ se encargaría de despejarnos el camino al resto. _Water Lily_ es la más lisa de nuestras tres canicas, por eso en una línea recta y despejada adquiere más velocidad, mientras que la canica áspera de Shirou se ralentiza. Por esa razón él ha quedado el tercero.

Ichiro la miró con asombro. Había sido capaz de descubrir el motivo por el cual _Don Quixote_ avanzaba tan bien en las curvas, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido eso. No obstante, ella se había anticipado a todo el mundo y había visto su victoria muy clara desde el inicio, por eso estaba tan tranquila.

—Muy bien, te hemos prestado esta canica, pero si decides unirte, tendrás que traer la tuya propia, además de un guante especial —Yosuke comenzó a recoger las canicas de relleno mientras hablaba.

—¿Un guante especial?

—Así es —Shirou le mostró la mano derecha, donde llevaba puesto su propio guante. Era una especie de mezcla entre mitón y guante convencional de piel. Los dedos meñique, anular y corazón estaban libres, mientras que el pulgar y el índice estaban cubiertos. Iba abrochado a la muñeca con una correa.

—Sólo necesitarás uno para la mano dominante, puedes comprarlo en cualquier tienda especializada en canicas. Hay varias en esta ciudad —Yosuke guardaba ahora las canicas en una caja—. Eso si decides unirte al club, claro. Para ello necesitarás entregar el impreso de la solicitud de ingreso.

—La mejor tienda de canicas es la del viejo Yanagisawa —intervino Nanami.

Ichiro se sentía feliz por primera vez desde que comenzó su vida escolar. Tenía ganas de saltar, correr… y de saber más sobre las carreras de canicas. Sin dar tiempo a los otros tres a que se despidieran, salió disparado de la sala para recordar tres segundos después su enfermedad y por qué no debía correr. Tras detenerse un momento en la escalera para usar su inhalador, continuó su camino y se dirigió al club de literatura para gritar en la puerta:

—¡Voy a unirme al club de carreras de canicas! —y siguió adelante por el pasillo.

Mariko lo escuchó y salió de la sala del club de literatura.

—¡No! ¡Te necesitamos para que no cierren el club! —pero Ichiro no la escuchaba.

 

Esa misma tarde, nada más llegar a casa, soltó sus cosas y se dirigió a su madre con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, por casualidad no tendremos por ahí alguna canica, ¿no?

Ella lo miró sin saber muy bien qué responder. Su hijo empezaba a parecer un chico normal tras dos semanas siendo prácticamente una especie de zombie.

—Pues… no lo sé, prueba a mirar en alguna de las cajas donde guardamos las cosas de cuando eras pequeño.

—Gracias, mamá —Ichiro subió disparado las escaleras.

En su habitación empezó a sacar cajas y más cajas de juguetes y recuerdos de su infancia. Había muchísimas cosas allí, pero no daba con ninguna canica. Podría simplemente comprar una nueva mas, por alguna razón, Ichiro prefería seguir hurgando en las cajas. Recordaba perfectamente haber jugado con canicas en el parque de niño, y estaba seguro de que tenía que quedar alguna. Era imposible que su madre las hubiese tirado todas.

Pero entonces, en el fondo de una de las cajas, tocó con los dedos una pequeña bola de cristal, y el rostro se le iluminó. Sacó la que iba a ser su canica: era de color naranja apagado y estaba bastante arañada y gastada. La verdad es que muy bonita no era, pero serviría. Sería su canica, la canica que lo llevaría a la victoria.

 

Tras encontrar la canica y guardársela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, Ichiro cogió todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado y buscó en el GPS del móvil la tienda que Nanami le había recomendado. Para su sorpresa, el establecimiento se encontraba a tres manzanas de distancia de su casa y podía llegar caminando perfectamente. A Ichiro siempre le había gustado andar porque detestaba el transporte público.

La tienda de Yanagisawa era un pequeño local entre dos bloques de pisos. Había un discreto cartel con el nombre: _Yanagisawa, canicas y accesorios_. Ichiro entró tímidamente y lo recibió un anciano encorvado con gafas redondas.

—Buenos días, joven. ¿Qué se te ofrece? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca por aquí.

La tienda estaba en penumbra y llena de estanterías y cajas. Los estantes mostraban filas y filas de canicas bien alineadas, nuevas y brillantes.

—Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que vengo. Me gustaría comprar un guante para jugar a las carreras de canicas.

El viejo Yanagisawa abrió mucho los ojos al oír esto. Cogió a Ichiro del brazo y tiró de él; para ser un abuelo tenía bastante fuerza. Sin que el chico pudiera decir nada, lo llevó hasta el fondo de la tienda y luego lo soltó y se aclaró la voz.

—Mucha gente cree que la canica es lo verdaderamente importante y lo que te concede el triunfo en una carrera, pero lo cierto es que el guante puede llegar a marcar la diferencia entre una derrota aplastante y una victoria absoluta. —Mientras decía esto, comenzó a buscar en los estantes—. Sólo hay un guante adecuado, chico, y la cuestión es encontrarlo. O tal vez que él te encuentre a ti.

Los ojos de Yanagisawa brillaron mientras le ponía a Ichiro un guante de lana azul. Al igual que el que le mostró Shirou, este guante cubría sólo los dedos índice y pulgar, pero se abrochaba a la muñeca con un botón. Yanagisawa comenzó a moverle y doblarle varios dedos mientras negaba con la cabeza e Ichiro permanecía en silencio sin entender nada. El viejo le quitó el guante y le probó otro distinto, esta vez de tela naranja. Ichiro pensó que este sería el apropiado porque era del mismo color que su canica, pero tras hacer las mismas pruebas, Yanagisawa lo rechazó.

Pasó media hora en la que Ichiro se probó más de treinta guantes de distintos colores y materiales y él ya empezaba a perder la esperanza. Sin embargo, Yanagisawa continuaba buscando entre los estantes. El chico no entendía el por qué de esa insistencia. ¿Qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un guante, serviría cualquiera que fuera mínimamente cómodo. Bostezó mientras observaba al anciano desechar más y más guantes, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza y murmurando, hasta que de repente pareció tener una especie de revelación, buscó en el fondo de uno de los estantes y sacó una caja de la que extrajo un guante. Ichiro extendió su mano derecha una vez más y, tras las pruebas pertinentes, Yanagisawa sonrió.

—Creo que por fin hemos encontrado el guante perfecto para ti.

Estas palabras hicieron que Ichiro sonriera también, y contempló y movió su mano dentro del guante. Era negro y estaba hecho con una piel muy fina, tan fina que casi parecía una segunda piel. Lo cierto es que era muy cómodo y flexible.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Por ser tú te lo dejaré en 2.500 yenes¹. Si te soy sincero, creo que he visto algo en ti.

—¿Algo? —A Ichiro se le pasó todo el aburrimiento y el sueño que tenía de repente. El viejo Yanagisawa lo miró fijamente a través de sus gafas redondas.

—Sí, no sé muy bien qué es. A lo largo de los años ha venido mucha gente a esta tienda, gente verdaderamente talentosa y también gente con ganas de aprender, pero es la primera vez que percibo lo que estoy sintiendo en ti. No sé qué es, pero estoy seguro de que estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Y todo lo que consigas lo harás gracias a tu propio esfuerzo.

El anciano, aunque amable, comenzaba a darle miedo. Ichiro pagó el guante y se marchó.

 

Regresaba a casa tarareando una alegre melodía, contento, cuando delante de él vio tres siluetas muy familiares: se trataba de Kurose y sus dos matones. Ichiro se detuvo en seco y los tres debieron percatarse rápidamente de su presencia porque se giraron y se dirigieron hacia él.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Si es Usain Bolt —se burló Kurose. Los otros dos, como siempre, se rieron. Ichiro se había hecho ilusiones pensando que los abusones ya se habían olvidado de él, pero no parecía ser el caso. Por lo visto no les gustaba verlo feliz.

—Dejadme en paz —dijo con agresividad, aunque no surtió demasiado efecto.

—¿Adónde ibas, bólido de carreras? —los tres matones estallaron de risa con esta nueva provocación de Kurose, pero Ichiro hacía caso omiso. Estaba blindado contra sus ataques.

—Eso a vosotros no os importa —siguió manteniendo su actitud desafiante como un gato que eriza el lomo cuando se enfrenta a un peligro.

—Oh, claro que nos importa. Veamos qué llevas ahí —Kurose le arrebató de un tirón la bolsa donde tenía el guante y lo sacó para examinarlo. Cuando lo reconoció, soltó otra risotada—. Así que ahora vas a dedicarte a las carreras de canicas, ¿eh? Dinos, ¿cuál es tu canica?

—Eso tampoco os importa.

Los matones de Kurose y él mismo comenzaron a hurgarle en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme. Ichiro forcejeaba tratando de impedirlo, pero aun así lograron quitarle su canica.

—¿Esta birria de canica antigua, pesada y lenta? ¿En serio crees que llegarás a alguna parte con esto? Eres un perdedor, Tachibana, y siempre lo serás. No estás hecho para el deporte, admítelo— Kurose le volvió a meter la canica en el bolsillo.

Los matones corearon las palabras de Kurose, pero no lograron amedrentar a Ichiro. Viendo que el chico les plantaba cara, los tres lo rodearon con la intención de darle una lección. Esto hizo que él comenzara a retroceder instintivamente.

—Parece que habrá que enseñarte cuál es tu sitio —gruñó uno de los matones.

Esta vez, Ichiro pensaba con frialdad. ¿Qué hacer? No podía volver a correr o pasaría lo mismo de la otra vez y, además, aún quedaba un buen trecho hasta llegar a casa. Estaba totalmente atrapado. Pedir ayuda era, por descontado, imposible. En la calle no había nadie, o eso creía él.

—Ni se os ocurra tocarlo. Si le hacéis algo, tendréis que enfrentaros a mí —detrás de Ichiro apareció una figura alta y esbelta con los brazos cruzados. Los tres matones se quedaron mirando al recién llegado y negaron con la cabeza mientras huían como cobardes.

Yosuke Tamasu le puso una mano en el hombro, gesto que Ichiro jamás había agradecido tanto en su vida.

—Gra...gracias.

—No hay de qué. Esos matones no volverán a ponerte la mano encima y, si te amenazan, dímelo. Oh, veo que vienes de comprar tu guante y tu canica —su tono había cambiado de repente al ver la bolsa y volvía a ser el mismo compañero amable y sonriente que conoció esa misma mañana.

—Sólo el guante en realidad. Voy a usar una vieja canica que encontré en casa.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo verla? —los ojos de Yosuke chispearon. Ichiro le mostró la canica gastada de color naranja y su compañero la inspeccionó con ojo crítico—. Ya veo… sin duda es una elección interesante. ¿Tienes nombre ya?

—¿Qué?

—Nombre para tu canica. Esta es tuya, así que tienes que ponerle un nombre. Piénsalo bien —. Le devolvió la canica a Ichiro, que se quedó observándola en la palma de su mano.

Los matones le habían dicho que era vieja y lenta, que no servía. Tal vez, pensó, tuvieran razón, pero él quería usar esa canica pasara lo que pasara. Lenta… Se le ocurrió una idea.

— _Slow Dancer._

—¿Slow…? —Yosuke lo miró con sorpresa.

—El nombre de mi canica es _Slow Dancer_. Es vieja y lenta, así que yo convertiré eso en su fortaleza y conseguiré que gane— Ichiro cerró con fuerza el puño donde tenía la canica.

Yosuke esbozó la sonrisa más amplia que había mostrado hasta la fecha. El nuevo miembro del club de carreras de canicas iba a darle bastante trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹N. de la A.: aproximadamente 20 euros.


	3. Race 3: Hachiroku vs. The Four Dark Gods of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro entra en la sala del club de carreras de canicas para presentar su solicitud de ingreso y conoce al último miembro del club.  
> La misteriosa Aya Tsukino y el presidente, Yosuke Tamasu, compiten en una carrera.

Ichiro caminaba alegremente hacia la sala del club de carreras de canicas con el impreso para solicitar su ingreso en la mano. Esa zona del instituto, como siempre, estaba desierta, y los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas; era una apacible tarde de finales de abril. Había tenido mucha suerte porque, aunque había empezado a asistir a las reuniones del club de literatura, todavía no había entregado la solicitud, así que formalmente no pertenecía a ningún club.  
Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, quizás porque le parecía de mala educación abrir sin avisar como hizo el primer día, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que oficialmente no era todavía miembro del club de carreras de canicas. Nadie contestó y le resultó muy extraño porque a esa hora siempre solía haber alguien. Volvió a llamar.  
—Adelante —tras unos segundos respondió por fin una voz de mujer. No obstante, esa no era la voz de Nanami. ¿Había otra chica en el club de carreras de canicas o se trataba de la profesora que lo supervisaba?

  
Tímidamente, Ichiro abrió la puerta y descubrió que la sala del club estaba ordenada de forma distinta esta vez. Además de la pista (una diferente a esa en la que compitió contra Shirou y Nanami), había una mesa y un par de sillas plegables. En una de las sillas estaba sentada una chica, pero no era una chica cualquiera. Parecía sacada de una novela de época, pues era elegante y preciosa. Tenía el pelo muy brillante, azul oscuro y por la cintura, con flequillo recto. Su uniforme escolar estaba impecable y quizás lo que más le llamó la atención a Ichiro era que llevara puesta una bufanda en pleno abril. Posteriormente se fijó también en que la chica estaba tomando el té.  
Ella lo miró una vez y bebió un sorbo de su taza con los ojos cerrados sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. ¿Esa chica formaba parte del club de carreras de canicas? Costaba muchísimo creerlo, pues daba la sensación de ser la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes. Pero, pensándolo bien, Yosuke le había dicho que el club constaba de cuatro miembros sin contar a Ichiro.

  
En ese momento apareció Yosuke en persona, que los miró alternativamente a él y a la muchacha.  
—Veo que ya conoces a Aya.  
—Cuántas veces te habré dicho que no me llames por mi nombre de pila —la chica dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó.  
—Perdón, Tsukino. Aya Tsukino, está en la clase 3-E como yo —rectificó Yosuke. De alguna forma parecía que las dotes de liderazgo del presidente del club no surtían efecto en ella.  
Aya se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ichiro y lo escrutó con la mirada, juzgándolo. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
—¿Tu nombre es…?  
—Ichiro Tachibana, clase 2-B.  
Inmediatamente, Aya perdió interés en él y se acercó a Yosuke.  
—Tú y yo tenemos pendiente una carrera —dijo con tono grave y, al mismo tiempo, demostrando mucha seguridad en sí misma.  
—Cuando quieras —Yosuke no parecía intimidado por sus palabras —sabes que ganaré pase lo que pase.  
Pensándolo bien, Ichiro aún no había visto la canica de Yosuke, así que estaba deseoso de que esa carrera se celebrase. Yosuke fue hasta una de las estanterías que rodeaban el club y cogió una cajita; parecía una de estas cajas donde se guardan relojes o algún otro tipo de joya. El presidente del club la abrió y mostró su canica: era gris y tenía dibujado el número 86 en color rojo.  
—Esta es _Hachiroku_.  
Aya Tsukino, por su parte, se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano derecha, abierta. En cada uno de los espacios que separaban sus dedos sostenía una canica, cuatro en total.  
— _The Four Dark Gods of Destruction_ —dijo su propietaria—. _Sun_ , _Chang Ge_ , _Zheng_ y _Qin_.  
Esos debían de ser los nombres de cada canica por separado. Una de ellas era lila, otra violeta, la tercera morada, y la cuarta, púrpura. Todas eran canicas preciosas, y a Ichiro casi le acomplejaba mostrar la suya. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿Aya iba a competir con las cuatro al mismo tiempo? ¿Eso no era injusto?  
—¿Cuatro contra una…? —preguntó, confuso.  
—Las canicas de Aya… perdón, Tsukino, son especiales. Técnicamente son cuatro, sí, pero cuentan como una sola canica.  
Ichiro frunció el ceño.  
—¿Cómo es posible eso?  
—Ya lo verás —Yosuke encaró a Aya con mirada desafiante. Ella, obviamente, no se amedrentó. Era muy obvio que entre ambos existía esa especie de rivalidad amistosa que tienen los que son igualmente buenos en lo que hacen.  
En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, abrió. En el umbral de la puerta aparecieron Shirou y Mari.  
—¡Hooooolaaaaaa Ichiro! —gritó Shirou con su habitual entusiasmo— Mari te estaba buscando y yo le dije que probablemente estarías aquí, así que la he traído conmigo. Está bien, ¿no, jefe?  
—Sin problema. De hecho, estábamos a punto de comenzar una carrera. Puedes quedarte a verla si quieres —Yosuke hizo girar su canica en la punta del dedo como si de un balón de baloncesto se tratase y luego la atrapó. Aya ya había depositado sus canicas con total elegancia al comienzo de la pista, y Yosuke hizo lo propio momentos después—. Nuevo miembro del club, ¿harías los honores de quitar la barrera?

  
Ichiro se quedó de piedra. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él? No había otro nuevo miembro, así que sí, tenía que ser él. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, miró a Mari, pero ella ya había tomado asiento junto a Shirou (que no paraba de moverse en su silla) y le dedicó una sonrisa como diciéndole “ve”. Ichiro tragó saliva y se acercó a la pista. Esta vez era más alta y llena de curvas en espiral como un tobogán infantil. También el recorrido parecía más largo.  
—Nosotros dos solos, sin canicas de relleno —dijo Aya.  
Esta solicitud pareció sorprender a Yosuke, pero aceptó y, sin más dilación, animó a Ichiro para que levantara la barrera que impedía correr a las canicas. Ichiro tomó el panel de plástico con cuidado y lo quitó; al igual que el día anterior, las cuatro canicas de Aya y _Hachiroku_ salieron disparadas.  
_The Four Dark Gods of Destruction_ empezaron la carrera cada una por separado pero, tras unos segundos, Aya juntó las manos como se hace para rezar, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió.  
—Simbiosis —clamó con voz alta y clara. Sus ojos brillaban ahora con un intenso tono azul eléctrico, y su cuerpo emitía una especie de aura mágica invisible. Ichiro desplazó la vista hacia las cuatro canicas, que brillaban con la misma tonalidad de azul, y cambiaron de color. Ahora, además de su color de base, todas las canicas tenían vetas con los colores de las otras tres. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente: _The Foud Dark Gods of Destruction_ estaban totalmente sincronizadas, iban a la par. Tal y como había dicho el presidente del club, eran como una sola canica. Ichiro no podía ocultar su asombro.  
—Las canicas… ¿tienen poderes?  
—Jajajaja claro que no, ni que esto fuera un manga. No tienen poderes como tú piensas, al menos —le respondió Yosuke, que no parecía ni siquiera mínimamente impresionado por la transformación de las canicas de Aya. A decir verdad, tampoco parecía preocupado. Eso significaba que su _Hachiroku_ tal vez guardaba también un as en la manga. Y, efectivamente, así fue. Cuando se acercó a la primera curva, se oyó un sonido de derrape. Ichiro pensó que había sido fruto de su imaginación, pero no, pues, cuando miró bien la pista, _Hachiroku_ estaba derrapando como si fuese un coche de verdad. Ichiro no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: la canica de Yosuke casi echaba humo; ya había adelantado a _The Four Dark Gods of Destruction_ , que le seguían los pasos brillando como si estuviesen poseídas por un espíritu. No obstante, Aya Tsukino parecía bastante tranquila. Permanecía impertérrita, con una expresión inmutable que no denotaba ninguna clase de emoción. Por otro lado, Yosuke mantenía una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba la pista. Sus ojos parecían echar fuego.

  
Viéndolos estaba claro quiénes eran los ases del club de carreras de canicas. Esa carrera era muy diferente a la que disputaron Nanami, Shirou y él mismo porque Yosuke y Aya jugaban en otra liga distinta. Se podría decir que estaban en un escalón superior.  
El poder de _Hachiroku_ no parecía bastar para derrotar a las cuatro canicas al unísono, porque estas la adelantaron nuevamente.  
Pero, al igual que ocurría con _Don Quixote_ , _Hachiroku_ ganaba fuerza en las curvas porque era en estas donde su poder para derrapar tenía ventaja.  
—Aún no has visto todo lo que el Drift de _Hachiroku_ puede hacer —dijo Yosuke en tono amenazador. No obstante, estas palabras no alteraron a Aya, que parecía pensar “tú tampoco has visto todo lo que pueden hacer mis canicas”.  
Esa carrera se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla feroz entre dos tipos de canicas con habilidades distintas. Ichiro todavía no sabía que, de hecho, sus poderes eran diferentes, pero pudo comprenderlo antes de que se lo explicaran. En todo momento continuaban adelantándose mutuamente y con tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos.  
Yosuke miraba a _Hachiroku_ como si la estuviese dirigiendo con la mirada; como si fuese un bólido y él su conductor. No obstante, la mirada y la actitud de Aya estaban llenas de aún más determinación, si es que eso era posible. Sus canicas se movían como comandadas por un poder invisible y el brillo que emanaba de sus ojos podía equipararse al que emitían _The Four Dark Gods_.

  
La carrera era muy emocionante porque se mantenía igualada en todo momento. _Hachiroku_ llegaba a una curva, derrapaba y adelantaba a las canicas de Aya, pero estas luego se coordinaban para bloquear la pista entera y sobrepasaban a _Hachiroku_. Ichiro no había estado más nervioso en toda su vida. Deseaba que ganara Yosuke porque sentía hacia él una especie de admiración, como si su compañero fuese además una especie de mentor; tampoco podía olvidar cómo el presidente del club de carreras de canicas lo defendió de los matones de Kurose. No obstante, Aya parecía muy fuerte, y no sólo en lo que se refería a las carreras de canicas. Acababa de conocerla, pero parecía una de esas personas que no toleran que nadie les tosa, por así decirlo.  
Yosuke frunció el ceño. Parecía dispuesto a acabar con la tensión de la carrera. Y, efectivamente, _Hachiroku_ tomó una curva muy amplia por el borde de la pista derrapando como no lo había hecho nunca. El tiempo pareció detenerse y a Ichiro le latía el corazón muy fuerte; no era capaz de mirar otra cosa que no fuese la pista y la canica de Yosuke. ¿Sería ese el momento que decidiría el final de la competición?

  
_Hachiroku_ aceleró despidiendo una nube de humo a su paso que “cegó” y ralentizó a _The Four Dark Gods of Destruction_. Esta distracción momentánea provocó que la simbiosis de las canicas de Aya se debilitara. Sin embargo, esto no pareció perturbar en absoluto a su dueña, que daba la sensación de estar planeando una nueva estrategia que le concediera la victoria. A esas alturas, parecía evidente que _Hachiroku_ ganaría la carrera, pues tan sólo faltaban unos pocos metros para el final y la canica de Yosuke continuaba acelerando. Pero Aya seguía en sus trece y volvió a unir las manos y cerrar los ojos. Permaneció así durante un par de minutos cruciales en los que sus canicas perdían velocidad sin parar mientras _Hachiroku_ aceleraba. El bólido de carreras era imparable y se acercaba a la meta. Aya tenía unos segundos para decidir qué iba a hacer, y en el último momento, abrió los ojos y gritó:  
—¡Separaos! — _The Four Dark Gods_ obedecieron instantáneamente y recuperaron su color y su apariencia de canicas normales. El haber perdido el vínculo espiritual que las unía hizo que recuperaran velocidad por separado. No obstante, esta velocidad no era suficiente para adelantar a _Hachiroku_ , que ya tenía la victoria asegurada. Sin embargo, Aya no parecía dispuesta a rendirse y separar sus canicas no era el último movimiento que tenía previsto. Una vez más, unió sus manos y volvió a clamar:  
—Simbiosis —. Nuevamente, las cuatro canicas volvieron a juntarse como si fueran una sola y comenzaron a emitir ese brillo fantasmal. Ahora aceleraron y, gracias a la fuerza que les concedía la simbiosis restaurada, corrieron hasta adelantar a _Hachiroku_ , que en el tramo final se había quedado sin curvas para derrapar (y, además, su dueño se había relajado pensando que ya había ganado). Yosuke no cabía en sí del asombro. Los dos contemplaron cómo _The Four Dark Gods_ alcanzaban la meta, ganando así la carrera. Shirou y Mari, que habían presenciado toda la carrera, se encontraban estupefactos. Shirou, que hasta el momento había estado animando ruidosamente a _Hachiroku_ , se quedó con un brazo levantado en el aire y la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

  
Pese a que había ganado astutamente, Aya no parecía en absoluto conmovida ni complacida por su victoria. Yosuke recogió a _Hachiroku_ y tuvo que admitir la dolorosa verdad con una mueca.  
—Está bien, Tsukino, has demostrado ser mejor que yo. ¿Estás contenta?  
La chica no respondió. Era como una columna inamovible que carecía de sentimientos. ¿Acaso no le satisfacía haber ganado al presidente del club de carreras de canicas? Yosuke suspiró y se dirigió hacia Ichiro.  
—Ha… ganado pese a que parecía que iba a perder —Ichiro seguía sorprendido por el giro final de los acontecimientos. Las carreras de canicas estaban resultando ser un deporte de lo más emocionante.  
—Así es. Escúchame bien, Ichiro, quiero que sepas que hay dos tipos de canicas con “poderes” distintos. No son realmente poderes, pero sé que prefieres llamarlos de esa forma, así que ¿por qué no? Si eso te ayuda a entenderlo…  
—¿Dos tipos? —la explicación de Yosuke había aguzado su curiosidad.  
—Sí. Por un lado, están las canicas con poderes físicos, como mi _Hachiroku_. Es relativamente fácil conseguir que una canica tenga poderes físicos porque esto sólo depende de entrenamiento puro y duro, de aprovechar al máximo las capacidades físicas de la canica. ¿Tu canica pesa más de lo normal? Aprovéchalo. ¿Puedes hacer muescas a tu canica? Aprovéchalo.  
Ichiro asintió para dar a entender que estaba comprendiendo bien la explicación. Detrás de él, Mari hizo un gesto que insinuaba que no se estaba enterando de nada.  
—Por otro lado, están las canicas con poderes psíquicos, por así decirlo. _The Four Dark Gods_ son un ejemplo excelente de este tipo de poder. Para que una canica tenga poderes psíquicos hace falta mucho más que entrenarla simplemente. Hay que crear un vínculo especial, un vínculo que permite que el dueño se comunique con su canica como si fuese una parte más de sí mismo. Es casi como manejarlas con la mente. Y a ti te toca decidir qué tipo de “poder” quieres que tenga tu canica, si es que quieres que tenga alguno.  
—¿Puede mi _Slow Dancer_ no tener ningún poder?  
—Tu canica puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea, Ichiro. Depende de ti.  
Ichiro se quedó pensativo mientras miraba a Yosuke y a su rostro amable. Así que de él dependía el futuro de su canica… Sí, era cierto, _Slow Dancer_ era una canica muy vieja y ni siquiera se había creado para competir en carreras, pero eso no significaba que no sirviera. Él la moldearía para que pudiese correr e incluso ganar a canicas como _Hachiroku_.

  
—¡Eh, chicos! —gritó Shirou, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamientos—. Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. ¿Os habéis fijado en que todos nuestros apellidos… los de los miembros del club de carreras de canicas empiezan por la letra “T”?  
Yosuke e Ichiro miraron a Shirou. Tachibana, Tamasu, Tsukino, Takahata, Tendou. Era cierto, los apellidos de los cinco integrantes del club de carreras de canicas empezaban por T.  
—Es cierto. Podemos… podemos incluso pedir que en nuestra equipación aparezca un escudo con _5T_ y nuestros apellidos alrededor. ¿Qué os parece? —dijo Yosuke.  
—¡Genial! —chilló Shirou.  
—Me parece bien —dijo Aya con seriedad.  
—¿Equipación? ¿Tenemos equipación? —preguntó Ichiro.  
—Pues claro que sí, y precisamente este año vamos a tener equipación nuevecita. Pediremos que te hagan uniforme a ti también, todavía estamos a tiempo antes de que empiece el campeonato interescolar.  
—¿Campeonato interescolar? —Ichiro no salía de su asombro. El mundo de las carreras de canicas era totalmente nuevo para él, le costaba entender que estuviese aceptado como cualquier otro deporte y que, por tanto, hubiese equipación reglamentaria y campeonatos.  
—Claro que sí. Y, si todo va bien, tú podrás participar con nosotros.  
Bien pensado, creyó recordar que Yosuke ya había mencionado anteriormente algo de un campeonato interescolar de carreras de canicas. También había dicho que el equipo de Midori High nunca había llegado muy lejos pese a sus esfuerzos.  
—Ah, sí. Yo venía a entregar la solicitud de ingreso en el club —Ichiro le tendió el papel con nerviosismo a Yosuke, que lo leyó rápidamente.  
—Ya eres oficialmente miembro del club de carreras de canicas. Nos solemos reunir todos los días después de las clases, pero no siempre practicamos. A veces simplemente nos gusta charlar o tomar el té. Y si algún día no puedes venir, no te preocupes. No somos un club estricto —Yosuke le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

  
Por el simple hecho de haber entregado la solicitud, Ichiro ya se sentía uno más, aunque, en realidad, se había sentido miembro del club de carreras de canicas desde aquel día en el que descubrió la sala por casualidad.


End file.
